Electrons and Opposites Attract
by the.lone.sock
Summary: A chemistry teacher with a knack of going way off topic and hooking his students up. A Sam Puckett and a Freddie Benson who blush and stutter a whole lot. And a Carly who's just having a good time.
1. Chapter 1

**Halloo. So this is my first fanfic. After reading them for so long, I was finally inspired to write one. By whom you may ask? My summer school chemistry teacher who spent **_**20**_** minutes going off topic talking about how opposites attract. Of course I thought of Seddie! The actual chem. part comes in the next chapter, where pretty much everything "Mr.E" says and does is what my teacher did. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own these characters or show. However, since Dan's doing such a great job and Seddie seems pretty certain to happen, I don't mind that much (=**

**

* * *

**

"Morning mis amigas," Freddie said walking up to Sam and Carly. It was a regular school Thursday, nothing much happening. Yet.

"Hey Freddie!" Carly said as she smiled and shut her locker.

"Sup Freddummy," was Sam's reply as she grabbed a chicken leg from her locker before shutting it.

"Huh new one." He remarked, eyebrows furrowing in contemplation of how bad this nickname was in comparison.

"Mhm," Sam replied before biting on the chicken leg and pulling off a good chunk. "Lijsagke Iffit?" she asked intelligibly raising her eyebrows, mouth stuffed full.

"No I don't like it."

"…How'd you understand that?" remarked an astounded Carly.

"Tihekgh Aht—"

"Ugh gross Sam. Could you please chew and SWALLOW before talking? Can't your brain handle a bit of common sense?"

"NYAHHHGH!" was the blonde's response as she opened her full mouth at the boy and tilted her head up so he could get a good look at the mashed up contents. When he winced and stepped back, she grinned as good as she could before stepping closer to him so he couldn't help but see.

"Saaam! Stop!" Freddie scowled grabbing her shoulders and trying to push her away (unsuccessfully).

Meanwhile, Carly leaned up against the wall with a knowing smirk, shaking her head.

"NYAHH NYAHH NyAHh!" Sam continued, smirking evilly on the inside. _Ha that'll teach him and his nice, big hands to make fun of me. Wait, what? Did I just—no Sam. Stop. You are not enjoying this nub's hands on you. Nu-uh. _

Freddie furrowed his eyebrows when he noticed Sam falter and daze a bit. Unconsciously he loosened his grip and let his hands slide down her arms, resting above her elbows. "Uh...Sam?" Carly came closer too, concerned and puzzled with her friend. "Yeah Sam, you okay?"

Sam snapped back and scowled (mouth still full) at Freddie. "Yagh Neu—"

"DUCK!" someone screamed. The trio instantly turned toward the sound and saw a giant paintball the size of a soccer coming towards them. Instinctively, Sam swallowed her chicken and Freddie pulled her closer only to ever-so-gracefully shove her against the lockers saving them both from the paintball that dashed by them. Carly herself had quickly stepped out of the way and now stared wide-eyed and slightly smirking. _Oh why so clueless…_

"DID IT HIT YOU?" a shirtless Gibby asked panting. Everyone's head whipped the other direction to him and they all winced from the whiplash. "THAT DIDN'T GO THE WAY I HOPED. IT'S THE SQUIRREL'S FAULT HE WAS PUNC—…why is Freddie hugging Sam?"

"Huh? What?" the accused asked in sync. Immediately they turned their heads back to face each other and gasped.

Noses only centimeters apart, Sam and Freddie could feel each other's breaths. Freddie had Sam pushed up against the lockers, so that they were completely pressed up against each other. Both his arms were wrapped around her—originally to stop the impact from hurting her much. Meanwhile Sam had her hands up against Freddie's chest to stop him from completely crushing her, but after being slammed against the metal, she had curled her fingers around his collar.

Flustered and blushing they pushed apart from each other before Sam regained herself.

"That's nasty Gibs. Freddie here was just trying to play hero and save Carly from the evil paintball and due to his pea-sized brain, _missed_."

"I didn't _mi-_"Freddie cut himself off after Sam glared lasers at him.

"And now _I _have Geek Cooties all over me. Eugh!"

"Oh yeah? Well I have bully-germs on me!"

"I'll bully your—"

"ENOUGH! Haven't you guys filled your daily fighting quota for today?"

"No!" they grunted in unison. Sam immediately whipped around and whacked Freddie on the arm. "We said we'd stop doing that!"

"Like it's my fault!"

"OKAY THEN! Who wants to go to chemistry class? I do! Let's go then," Carly quickly interrupted, stepping in the middle of them and pushing the two forward. Sam and Freddie glared over her, but succumbed to their friend.


	2. Chapter 2

**So sorry this took a while! Computer died then travelling = me being sucky :P I've decided to make this a three-or-four shot, but the final chapters will definitely be up soon. **

**Thanks for the nice reviews! And yes x3 sierra they will get together :)**

**

* * *

**

As they entered the room, the trio walked to their seats. They sat-Carly in the middle with Sam on her left and Freddie on her right- and got out their notebooks.

Their teacher was Mr. Evgren, who was pretty good overall but had a habit of going off topic when giving metaphors. And hooking up his students.

"Hello class! Are you ready to learn some Chemistry?"

The class groaned.

Mr. Evgren sighed. "Oh come on people. Today we're going to talk about electron sharing!"  
Another groan resounded through the room.

"Yeah Yeah. Now to start out, let's choose an element..." he continued, turning around and picking up a whiteboard marker and beginning to, well, teach.

Meanwhile, a certain blonde's head was starting to fall onto her desk which she was hoping would make a satisfactory pillow.

"SAM!" Carly murmured frustrated, prodding her friend with a pencil. "I know you're tired but you promised you'd start listening in this class, or else you're _really _going to fail."

"Butbutbut Caaaarly I aaam listening," Sam whined from her makeshift pillow.

Freddie snorted and rolled his eyes. In a flash Sam's head was up and she was glaring at him.

"You got something you want to say Fredwad?" she sneered.

Freddie gulped but managed to meet Sam's gaze with a smirk.

"Yeah. If you're paying _soo_ much attention, why don't you tell us what the letter S up on the board stands for?"

"Uh...it stands for...um..SAM!" Sam herself decided rather loudly and triumphantly as she pounded her fist against the desk. Carly and Freddie again rolled their eyes but couldn't resist smiling at their hopeless friend.

"Miss Puckett!"

The three quickly looked up at Mr. Evgren and Sam gave a sheepish smile at the teacher looking at her expectantly.

"What up Mr. E?"

"Well you seem to be eager today, so why don't you tell the class what this _F_ stands for?"

"Um..." Sam glanced around a little anxiously, searching for an answer around the room because the board itself didn't have one (only two letters on it). Her eyes landed on one Freddie Benson, who was looking at her with a rather amused and expectant expression. _And cute _she couldn't help but think.

"um..Freddie?"

There was a pause.

"...You believe that the _F _stands for the element _Freddie_?"

"Well...sure!"

"Oh and I suppose the _S_ stands for _Sam_."

At this, Sam gave a toothy grin and shrugged. "Why not!"

Mr. Evgren sighed and shook his head. "Alright Miss Puckett. And contrary to your spectacular beliefs, I'm afraid that _F_ and _S_ symbolize the elements _Fluorine _and _Sulfur_. But only a minor detail. For this lesson, you don't even really need to see them as elements so much as electron carriers. Anyways..."

As Mr. E continued, Freddie reached over the front of Carly to pinch Sam.

"OW! What the?"

"Why'd you drag me into it?" he whispered furiously.

"I didn't drag you into anything! If I were to, the something would be a puddle of mud!" she whispered back, leaning in on her red-sleeved elbow.

Carly giggled. The two froze, mouths open mid-argument, and stared at her. When they fought, Carly usually got irritated and annoyed. Sometimes even daydream-y. But never giggly.

"Uh...what?" Sam asked, giving her friend a suspicious look.

Carly grinned. "Ohhh nothing. Just that according to Sam, Sam and Freddie are written on the board," she pointed to the whiteboard where only a giant _S _and _F_ were written at the top. "And according to Mr. E..." she trailed off so the three tuned back into his lecture just as he was finishing off his intro.

"...and so pretty much these two are going to be doing stuff together."

Carly giggled again, eyes twinkling mischievously.

"Oh shush up Carls," Freddie muttered shifting in his seat as he tried to hide his bright red blush.

"Yeah Carls, ick," Sam agreed half-heartedly turning her face away so the blonde curls hid her equally red blush.

But it was too late.

It was now impossible to look at the board without seeing Sam and Freddie written at the top.

And think about them doing stuff.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm such a liar. Sorry this took so long. Nyah.**  
**On another note, they played California Gurls twice at school yesterday and all I could think of was that great video with Nathan and Jennette! Which then reminded me that I'm a fail updater.**

**So this is actually going to be more chapters than I thought, mostly cause I wanted to end on the last line. I like it. Though I was between like 8 other ones I also wrote. **

**Thank you so much everyone that reviewed! It made me happy.**  
**And ilove-sam-and-freddie-seddie, my chem. teacher totally did say all of that, not as unbelievable as this chapter. (He drew the heart. Seriously. You'll see.)**

**Enjoy~**

**

* * *

**

"Now you see children, each element has a nucleus, and around the nucleus an electron cloud. The electron cloud is pretty much a bunch of different levels, or layers, where electrons are. Think of it as an onion," Mr. Evgren explained as he picked up a 3-D model and showed the class.

"More like the contracts Freddie's mom makes him sign," Sam muttered with a weak grin. _Come on Sam, Carly was just messing. Get it together._

Freddie looked up from his notes and automatically opened him outh to retort before sighing and shrugging in agreement, "True."

Sam scrunched up her face. "You're not supposed to agree with me dipwad!"

"Well I did. Whatcha gonna do about it?" he shot back.

Carly sighed and dropped her pencil and proceeded to grab both her friends' ears.

"Owowowowowowowowow!" they yelped.

"Yep. It hurts." Carly stated calmly as she let go in pity. The frenemies rubbed their ears as they stared at their mutual friend in horror.

"That's what you get for fighting in a class. At least Freddie's taking notes. What have you got to say for yourself Sam?" she asked.

"Not my fault the kid's a nerd."

"Oh Yeah? Well…BULLY!"

"Great comeback Fredweenie."

"Ohshuddup."

"UH I give up." Carly groaned letting her head fall onto the desk. Freddie and Sam gave sheepish looks and leaned back into their seats. "Sorry Carls," Sam murmured.

So they tuned back in.

"…for electron configuration. But before we get too into this, I want to pause and explain something about chemistry. It's kind of like…hm..." Mr. Evgren puffed out his cheeks and tapped his chin. "Ah-Ha! Okay, so you know hearts right?"

There was a pause before the class nodded, a little confusedly.

"Well when we're children we learn to draw hearts in a certain manner," he said as he proceeded to draw a heart to the left of the S (3 S F). "But we know they don't actually look like that. Hearts have valves and aortas and ventricles. Yet we use this symbol when we want to portray love."

Sam and Freddie gaped at the board. _Love. Sam. Freddie. NONONO. It says 3 Sulfur Flourine...Oh butter. Who am I kidding? But why do I not really mind- ohshuddupmind._Freddie thought as he gulped before gathering the courage to raise his hand.

"And that is why it's like chemistry. So-Oh, yes Mr Benson?"

"Yeah...I..um..." Freddie cleared his throat. "Do you um, think you could move the...uhhh...heart? It's a little..." _distracting, uncomfortable, making me relive every moment I've had with Sam, especially the ki- _"awkward?"

"Oh? Well I suppose..." Mr. Evgren shrugged erasing the current heart.

Both Sam and Freddie let out sighs of relief, and Sam even shot the boy a grateful look mouthing "Thanks nub."

"There." Mr. E asked, eyes wide with innocence as he tried to conceal a smirk. He had moved the 'symbol of love' right in between the S and the F. (S 3 F). "Better?"

"UhUhUh," Freddie stuttered in chock. The class snickered as they too, realized the implications: Carly's grin took over half her face.

"Great well then as I was saying before in elements..."

Sam stared up at the board in shock, only to be knocked back into reality by a jab from the guy in front of her, Neil, a hot fellow chem-er.

"Wow Sam, I was thinking of maybe asking your cute butt out, but daaang I didn't know you'd fallen for that geeky nub," he smirked before turning back to get a high-five from a friend.

You could see steam coming out from Sam's ears. She registered a slightly hurt look on Fredward's face from at being called a 'geeky nub', and an alarmed expression on Carly's before she pounced over the table in front of her and attacked the kid.

"SAM!" "MISS PUCKETT!" "AHH!" 3 voices rang out as she beat the kid up. Freddie and Carly Jumped up to pull her off the dying boy as she growled and tried to break free. She successfully got one arm free from Carly's grasp _Wow Fredboy has gotten stronger _and she used it to grab the kid's collar and bring his face up to hers.

"First off, I would never go our with an idiot like you," she hissed in his face. Then recalling up Freddie's hurt face, she spoke again with the most venom she could muster in her voice. "And second, no one, I repeat, NO ONE, call the nub a nub but me. GOT IT?"

He whimpered.

"Good." Then the meat loving chick used Freddie's loosened grip, slack from shock, to get up, brushed herself off oral went back to her seat ignoring everyone's shocked faces as she reached into her pencil pouch, pulling out a piece of bacon she proceeded to chomp on.

Everyone snapped out of their 'wow Sam' reverie when Neil gave another pitiful moan. Shaking himself out of it, Mr Evgren clasped his hands together to begin to handle the odd situation.

"Craig! Help Neil to the Nurse's Office." Then, noting the gushing nosebleed the latter had he continued with a grimace, "Andrew you better help too." The two jumped up to help their friend limp out the door.

When they were gone, Mr. E gave a huge sigh and turned to Sam. Everyone watched in tension as he spoke. "Miss Puckett..."

"Yeah?"

"...You know I don't allow eating in my class."

Sam gave a half grin and swallowed the rest of her meat. "Sorry Mr. E, won't happen again."

"Yes it will."

"Well..."

Giving an odd but friendly 'tsk, the teacher smiled in disbelief at his student and attempted to continue his lecture.

Anyways, Freddie had an odd, small smile on his face as he unconsciously took Carly's seat next to Sam.

"Thanks Sam."

"For what? I did it for me!" Sam growled at him a little defensively.

Freddie raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Cause a guy saying he was considering going out with you doesn't seem to be much of an insult. He called _me_ a geeky nub. He called _you_ cute."

Meanwhile Carly still stood behind them, mouth opened from when she was planning to tell Freddie to get out of her seat. Hearing this she grinned and took Freddie's old seat as she strained her ears to hear them continue.

"Yeah well...oh shuddup nub," Sam muttered turning a shade of bright red. But Freddie's grin just grew wider as he realized she was at a loss for words for once.

"Yeah but I'm _your_ nub right?" he teased.

Sam didn't respond so Freddie just shook his head and grabbed his pencil still smiling. Right as he made another bullet point, she spoke. Just loud enough for Freddie to hear and widen his eyes in shock while Carly was left lip-reading and smirking.

"Yep. Mine."


	4. Chapter 4

**ACK! I...have no words on how sorry I am for not updating. . But I'll put up the final chapter later today, promise. As for this chapter, everything Mr. E (hehe mystery geddit? i just did!) says, is word for word my summer chem teacher. Even the story. He was such a Seddie shipper. **

**Thanks to**

** Daring to Hope - i know right? (:  
**

**KWilson - Aw thank you! And can we pretend it is soon?  
**

**Mari13ssa - Haha well you can finally know!  
**

**KPfan72491 - Thanks!  
**

**Complicated Love - completo.  
**

**Texancutie - done. finally.  
**

**Myjumpingsocks - thank you! and love your username.  
**

**cchat8 - =D**

**and everyone else who read it!  
**

**

* * *

**

_Hers._

_Her nub. Sam's nub. Sam's._

_Why do I like the sound of that so much?_

Freddie gulped nervously and tapped his pen nervously. To his left, Sam was staring out the window thinking similar thoughts.

_Why do I want him to be mine? Though he totally is. I mean come on, I own him. But…dang. Do I like the nu—nonono. I am not thinking that. I'm thinking of fried chicken. Though fried does sound like Freddie…AGH!_

The rest of the class was also zoning out, or still muttering about Neil's bloody face. Mr. Evgren noticed.

"ALRIGHT THEN!" he yelled. The entire class jumped in their seats and stared at him in fright.

"I knooow none of you care or think this is important. But it is. So I want you all to listen really closely while I try to make this lesson more relatable and easy to understand. Got it?" he asked.

The room nodded.

"Good. Okay, so these two elements both have electrons missing. S needs 2 more to get an octet while F needs 1 more. Therefore, in this case, F is more desperate. And I mean really, really desperate."

Sam snorted. "Well we all know that. Fredbag here has been desperate since the day he was born," she snickered while mentally hitting herself for referring to the 'F' as Freddie again. Freddie glared at her. "Ha. Ha. Real funny Sam."

Mr. E continued. "Because of this, F needs one more electron. And that's where S comes in. S is, to put it frankly, gonna give it to F."

Sam's smirk was gone in a flash and replaced by a rosy blush. Freddie's eyes widened as he pursed his lips and tried hard to make that image go away (though not to hard). _Sam giving it to m-nyahhh._ Carly shook from silent laughter.

"The elements are then reacting when S gives it to F. They will have a decent reaction because of something very important." He paused for effect and glanced around the room.

"Because opposites attract."

Had Sam and Freddie been drinking something at the moment, both would have spewed it out. But instead they sat in amazement as they tried to deal with conflicting emotions. Sam worried her lip nervously, _Why does my tummy feel funny? I just had bacon a second ago…and Freddie…No. Don't look at him Sam. Doooon't. This lecture doesn't relate to him in any way. Nope. Not at all._

"You'll find this theory relates to us in daily life as well, especially in the matter of love." Sam mentally slapped herself while Freddie sat frozen staring straight ahead repeating to himself _Idon'tlikeSamIdon'tlikeSamIdon'tlikeSamIdon't—well okay, maybe I kinda like Sam...Aw Man!_

"The person we will fall in love with is often our opposite. Though we may become close friends with those who are a lot alike us, it is the person we are least like we usually have that special connection, a spark so to speak, with."

_The kiss_.

Mr. E looked around at the kids. "Hmm…examples maybe? Well let's say there's a gal with her whole life planned out. She might end up crushing on a 'bad boy' who goes with the flow. Or, a slightly 'nerdy' who loves technology and science fiction with straight A grades falls head over heels for a spunky bully who likes food and laughter."

At this, neither could resist sneaking a quick look at the other. Blue met brown and a moment was shared, before they turned away nervously.

Sitting on his desk the teacher interlocked his fingers and put them behind his head. "I've seen this happen a lot in my years of teaching. One of my favorite stories involves two kids I had for two years. It was a boy and girl who had known each other for a few years apparently. Now the guy sat behind this girl and was always bugging her. Stealing her stuff, poking her teasing her, the whole shebang. One time when this happened the girl raised her hand to complain that 'He's poking me again Mr. E!'" Mr. E imitated in a high-pitched voice. "And I told her that I bet, _I bet_ that they would end up going to prom together. Of course they both went 'Eeewww nooo way!' So I said okay. But juuust you wait.

"The next year it was the same kind of thing, except they both didn't seem to mind as much. By that I mean if you tried to have a conversation with them, GOOD LUCK. They were completely unawarely obsessed with each other. Once again I told them you two will end up together. Just wait and see. And again, they both seemed disgusted with the very thought."

Here Mr. Evgren paused for a second. A second too long for a certain someone.

"Well? Did they?" Sam couldn't resist but blurt. She shrunk down in her seat. She had sounded unsure of herself. Which is not like Sam. Carly smiled knowingly at her friend.

"Just getting to that," Mr. E smirked. "You see next year I didn't have the delight of teaching them. But I was one of the teachers who volunteered to chaperone at prom. And who do you think I saw making out against the wall?"

Freddie leaned forward in his chair.

"Yep. Those two lovebirds. And as they noticed me, holding hands they admitted it. 'Yeah Mr. E, guess you were right.'" Finished with his tale he crossed his arms and gave a smug look to the class. "AND this is a REAL person…persons…example. Don't even get me started on all the movies, books, and TV shows! What's that famous series? Harry Potter? Didn't that smart girl and red-headed kid hook up in the end?"

"OMIGAWSH! Yeah! I'm a total Rhemione fan! Eeee! They were like totally fighting all the time too! You are sooo right Mr. E! I understand this chem. stuff now!" a giggly girl in the front row exclaimed. With a start she turned back in her seat to look at the iCarly gang, eyes wide and jaw-dropped. "Ohhhmiigawshes. Sam and Freddie! You glirfs are soo Rhemoione! Eee! Cuz like Carly's Harry and that would make Spence—" she turned back around and began scribbling furiously in a heart shaped notebook.

Sam and Freddie just gaped.

Carly pondered how she'd look with a _Z _on her forehead.


	5. Chapter 5

**ACK. I'm very very sorry for the delay. Blame it on school. And my short attention span. Truth be told, with the lack of good Seddie episodes I faded away from the pairing and forgot about my story! That and then I got obsessed with the brilliantbrilliant show Psych. _Awesomeness._ And re-obsessed with HP fanfiction :P Heh. ANYWAY I really reallyyy hope this chapter did the long wait justice. I tried extra hard but if not, feel free to criticize! It is kinda short...meh.**

**Anyway thank you's too:**

**iMaximumSeddie: Why thank you! I do appreciate being finally noticed for my geniusness ;P ****icarlyfreak: haha nah just on how much opposites attract and all those analogies. He did give the HP one though! ****KWilson: Thank you! Hope the ending was all right ****Arianna4President : Parents deserve to be worried if it means Seddie lives on! ****Jenna-mckenzieloveseddie : (: why thank you! Or should I say (:z hehehe****ccQTccQT : I LOVEEE YOU and your supernice review!****EccentricSuperchick : thanks!** **aussiegal18 : yay! Im glad****myjumpingsocks : HP rules. And so do socks. Gawsh your name is awesome XD****hannahpie45 : thank you =)****Virgoleo23 : ! not annoying at all! Very very nice :D Thank you so much I hope this chapter comes close to the awesomeness****Kpfan72491 : thank youu****Complicated-Love :wait no longer!****Shadower-Sam : oh totally ;D teachers are all secretly seddie shippers. Shhhhhhhh O_O (extra thanks to you below!)****Mari13ssa : yeeeeeeeeeee! Im super glad you liked :D :D :D****Daring to Hope : glad to cause laughter (: and I will certainly check your story out asap!****theofficialseddiefan : i want to meet your engineering teacher o_O haha thanks :D****Cubanita1126 :FINISHED!**

**AND SPECIAL SPECIAL THANKS TO SHADOWER-SAM FOR SENDING ME SUCH A NICE PM YESTERDAY THAT I RUSHED TO WRITE THIS IMMEDIATELY. Thank you 3  
Sorry it's kinda short. **

**Disclaimer: ...these things just depress me. No i don't own anything that could make me famous. Thanks for the reminder.**

* * *

"Well, I'm glad those analogies seemed to help you with fully understanding the 'opposites attract' concept," Mr. Evgren began before being cut off by the bell. "Be sure to read sections 5-8!" he yelled half-heartedly after the escaping students.

Sam and Freddie stood next to Carly waiting for her to finish packing up. Had they not been so dazed, they might have noticed she was going quite a bit slower than usual.

"Hey you peeps go ahead. I wanted to ask Mr. E something anyway."

Her co-star and tech-boy jumped at the sound of her voice before stuttering incomprehensible words in agreement. They started towards the door together only to jump again as their arms touched. Freddie scuffed his shoe against his floor allowing Sam to pass by and the two continued their awkward walk out the door as Carly shook her head after them.

Once she was sure they were gone, she grabbed a piece of paper from her backpack and walked over to her teacher's desk.

"Thanks so much Mr. E! I really think that lecture got through to them. Maybe they'll figure out they're meant to be after all. Here's that recipe for spaghetti tacos you wanted in return."

"Ah yes, my wife has been looking forward to these," Mr. Evgren grinned happily, taking the recipe from the apparently conniving friend. "Though you know I barely went off of my original lesson plan to help you out there. Anything to help 2 lovebirds realize they're lovebirds. Besides, I'm a sucker for doing anything that will give me a good ol' 'hook-up story'."

Carly grinned back before her face slid into one of confusion. "Hook-up story?" she frowned. "But yours always end with…well an actually _hook-up._ Sam and Freddie are nowhere near _that_!"

Mr. E raised a single, skeptical eyebrow. "Oh? Then what do you suppose that is?" he asked, pointing a finger out the classroom door. Befuddled, Carly slowly turned her head towards the indicated direction. Her brown eyes widened and her jaw dropped.

Freddie once again had Sam pinned against the lockers. Except this time, there wasn't anything to be saving her from. In fact, if what they were doing kept up, Sam was going to _need _saving—from oxygen deprivation. For the demon and the nub were kissing. Passionately. Sam had one arm hanging off Freddie's neck and another running through his hair, while he had snaked an arm around her waist and entwined another in her golden locks. Lips on lips, cheek pressed against cheek, not a slip of paper could fit in between them. They broke apart from their apparent tongue battle to gasp for air, before Freddie took a detour and began trailing his lips down Sam's neck. She gave a light moan before something sparked in her eyes and she slid her hands down to curl around Freddie's collar. In a flash, she turned the tables, slamming him against the lockers. Freddie's shock morphed into pleasure as Sam began to nibble along his ear. He tightened his grip around her waist and they resumed making out.

All the while they had remained oblivious to the growing crowd that had gathered around them, snapping photos and recording videos.

"Oh. My. Fruitshake." Carly gasped in disbelief as she began to take out her own camera. Mr. Evgren looked back up from his papers and gave a chuckle.

"Looks like Sam might actually pass this class after all!"


End file.
